DE 195 28 047 A1 discloses such a combination, in which the attachment part is formed by a cylinder head, in which the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine are formed. The intake module has a plurality of retaining surfaces, while the attachment part has a plurality of counter retaining surfaces. Furthermore, at least one retaining element is provided, which is arranged such that it can be displaced in a movement direction, which extends transversely to a joining direction, in which the intake module is joined to the attachment part, between a releasing position and a securing position. In the releasing position, the intake module can be joined to or removed from the attachment part. In the securing position, the retaining element interacts with the retaining surfaces and with the counter retaining surfaces to secure the intake module on the attachment part. This produces a fastening for the intake module to the attachment part that is particularly easy to use, as a result of which the combination of intake module and attachment part can be assembled particularly simply and can be produced inexpensively.
In the known combination, the retaining surfaces and the counter retaining surfaces face away from each other, whereas the respective retaining element is configured as a clamp of C-shaped profile, so that the respective retaining element can fit over the retaining surfaces and the counter retaining surfaces from outside and prestress them against each other. A disadvantage of the known combination is that comparatively large forces must be applied with the respective retaining element to be able to hold the intake module in position on the respective attachment part with sufficient firmness. To this end, the respective retaining element must be correspondingly large and complex.